


yeah, i know

by dragonryder94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, oops i made myself sad, sad boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: When Mickey says "don't" and ian says "don't what?", what if instead of bitterly laughing and turning away, what if ian goes to mickey and kisses him before leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah, i know

"Don’t." Mickey sounded like he was choking just trying to get one word out. Looking back at the thug Ian saw that his eyes were red, and that water was threatening to spill over them.

He knew that he should just walk away from Mickey, away from the boy who had caused him more heartbreak in the last few months then he’d ever experienced in his entire life. But he couldn’t. Hating himself for putting more ache onto his already broken heart he walked over to the other boy.

Wrapping his hands around Mickey’s neck he pushed him against the wall, and hiked up the other boy’s thighs around his hips and connected their lips. It wasn’t a soft peck like their first kiss, and it was nothing like the brutal, biting kisses they had shared at Mickey’s wedding.

It sure as hell wasn’t soft, but it was nice, all spit slick mouths and tongues tangled together, and so deep that it made Mickey’s toes curl where they pressed against the backs of Ian’s legs.

The redhead pulled away first surprisingly, panting into the other boy’s mouth and looking at him with his pupils blown wide. Resting his forehead on Mickey’s he whispered,

"I love you. But I can’t stay here and watch you throw away your life because of your dad. I’m sorry. Bye Mick." He leaned in to press their lips together once more before letting the other boy down and walking back out the door. Mickey sat down on his bed and let the tears creep out, wiping them away angrily as his sister said,

"You’re a fucking pussy." Laughing humorlessly he turned and faced her, wiping his eyes again as he said,

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
